Harry Potter and the Haunting
by meowkitty17
Summary: Hermione & Ginny get a nasty shock at the order headquarters!
1. Chapter 1

**Just an off story at random :D**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Haunting

It was nearly their fifth year, they were staying at Number 12 Grimmand Place, that was where the order of the phoenix. Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen, talking about homework then Sirius walked in the kitchen, and said "Hi, you two" They replied.

Then Hermione asked Sirius "Sirius? Has there been an haunted in this house". "No, Why" he said. "last night me and Ginny, heard tapping and scratching on the walls of are room" said Hermione.

"oh, did you check if someone was up" he asked with questioning look on he's face. "Nobody was up, but it was getting louder and louder around us" said Ginny.

A Week Later

Hermione was so tried, she and Ginny were having the same thing happening, what could it be? Hermione thought, her mind wasn't working. That evening the order were having a meeting, about half hour later, Hermione and Ginny...heard the noises.

The scratching on the walls, started to turn into whispers around them. Hermione looked up as she heard it, and then looked at Ginny. "Oh no...not again please not again" said Hermione begging the room. Then she got up and walked slowly towards the door then the door clicked, it was locked Hermione jumped back, she moved back towards Ginny.

Then the light in their room went out darkness came over the two girls then they both screamed!

Meanwhile down stairs the order was talking about Voldemort as they do then they the scream, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Dumbledore followed by Snape all ran up stairs to Hermione and Ginny's room, Fred and George where already with at the door.

* * *

**May continue ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just an off story at random :D**

another small chapter

* * *

Harry Potter and the Haunting

Chapter Two

**_Last time..._**

_Meanwhile down stairs the order was talking about Voldemort as they do then they the scream, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Dumbledore followed by Snape all ran up stairs to Hermione and Ginny's room, Fred and George where already with at the door._

"Did you hear them scream?" said Fred, looking at the order members who all nodded.

"Where were you lot, when they _screamed_?" said Lupin, trying remain clam as Sirius banged on the door and Tonks was trying to unlock it. The lights in the halllway were still on but were still a lite.

"We were in the drawring room, and then we heard them scream so we went to see what had happened.." he stooped at that moment as the as there was an earsplitting scream from the room, they all looked at each other fear, filling their insides.

"We have to find a way to get in the room" said Fred.

Then they heard the most stranges of sounds at the same time, for one there were footsteps coming out of Hermione and Ginny's room; two, a loud _BANG _from downstairs, three, a dark figure at end the hallway, then a chilling breeze whisk in eloping them in a frigid aura.

"Uh oh" said george, looking towards the dark and he was cut off by a groaning noise coming within the room itself. Their heads all turn in unison towards the room as the screams within were almost turned off like a radio. _Silence once more._

Dumbledore used the most poerful magic he had even used to try an open the door but still nothing. Then as the quickly as the screams had started there was no more, and just quick the door to the girls' room had opened up, and beyond the thresh hold was complete darkness.

Dumbledore walked in followed, Lupin, Sirius, Snape and Tonks, fred and george standing at the door. "Hermione...Ginny" said Tonks in a small voice.

There was no answer then, a moan came from between the beds, Dumbledore walked forward holding a lit wand, aloft trying to see who oe hwat had made the noise.

Ginny Wealsey was curled up next to her bed, batted and cut all over her, blood soaked her clothes.

Tonks ran forward to her, and hugged her tightly.

Lupin looked around, his eyes scaned every inch of the room, to were blood was on the walls, ripped parts of clothes. He sniffed at the air, with his werewolf scenses acting more powerful as there was human blood there.

He found the source of the blood, wear a bearly alive Hermione was lying on the floor, her breathing deep as if she was under an extremely serious asmtha attack.

"Hermione..." he said, kneeing down to her and out stretching his hand towards her "...What happened?"

Hermione looked up to him, closed her eyes as a tear came down the side of her face, in to much pain.

* * *

**My friend is school helped me :D woop woop!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just an off story at random :D**

another small chapter

* * *

Harry Potter and the Haunting

Chapter three

**_Last time..._**

_"Hermione..." he said, kneeing down to her and out stretching his hand towards her "...What happened?"_

_Hermione looked up to him, closed her eyes as a tear came down the side of her face, in to much pain._

**Sometime later down in the kitchen**

Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table wiv Mrs Weasley,Tonks,Ron; who were looking after them, Hermione was wapped in a blanket as was Ginny.

The order had been asking them questions, and maybe if it was to do with voldemort but they said _no._

_"_Is it that you were asking me you too?" said Sirius, who was pacing and looking at the two girls.

They nodded, looking around the room as if someone was watching in the shadows. Sirius, lupin and dumbledore saw this and looked to find no one there.

"What happened?" said dumbledore, sitting opposite the girls.

Hermione looked at Ginny, who was wearing the same expression on her face.

"We...can't ...sa...say here" Hermione managed, still looking around.

Dumbledore looked at her and then said "Ok then, if you would like we could moved you to Hogwarts now, but another thing could I ask?"

Ginny an Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore continued "How long has it been happening?"

"Its been happening from-" but Ginny was cut off. But Hermione gasp, as she was pulled into the air! by **nothing, **the _thing_, pulled high so the order couldnt reach her, the _thing_ began to slap her. Hermione screamed in pain as it continued.

People were shouting "**HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"**

But the _thing_ after 20 minutes, dropped hermione on the table as she smashed in the plates, and glasses what cut into her skin.

"oh god!" said Ron, grabbing hermione and gently taking her off the table, an hugging her tight. "oh hermione, hermione" he sobbed into her, as hermione cried.

rounded on Dumbledore, "Albus, can't you see, what is happening! let both girls get away from here!"

And within then next 7 minutes, Hermione's and Ginnys bags and trunks were packed and ready for Hogwarts, Dumbledore apparated them both to Hogwarts at one-at-a-time and were taken to the hospital wing for checks, as the girls went to gryffindor tower to unpack.

**Meanwhile. . . . . . . .**

A dark shadow appeared at the entrance of the Iron gates of Hogwarts, and looked towards its prize in gryffindor tower.

_"Don't worry my sweets, you will be released soon" _the dark figure said as it disappeared into the fog, crepping towards the school across the many mountains, and landscape, of scotland.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO...who's the shadow? how will hermione&ginny last? find out soon**

**R&R**

**XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Meanwhile. . . . . . . .**_

_A dark shadow appeared at the entrance of the Iron gates of Hogwarts, and looked towards its prize in gryffindor tower._

_"Don't worry my sweets, you will be released soon" the dark figure said as it disappeared into the fog, crepping towards the school across the many mountains, and landscape, of scotland._

**

* * *

**

Hermione and Ginny had a normal sleep, no hauntings came after them. So half an hour later Hermione and ginny went down into the gryffindor common room were the it was empty, so instead they made there way down to the great hall where they were not surprized to see Dumbledore talking with a few order memebers and teachers, they stopped talked once the girls walked into the room.

"ah, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley did have a good nights sleep?" said Dumbledore, as they walked to the group.

"Yes, the best nights sleep we haven't had in ages and it almost seems like a dream now I hope" said Hermione, rubbing her eyes as they were right infront of the group.

Dumbeledore nodded, and turned to the Lupin.

"So what do you think Remus?" said dumbledore.

"Don't know ive never seen this sort of case before even tho I have a expierence in these cases" said Lupin, then turned to Ginny."Ginny, You remember when you got Riddles diary, and he used you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't feel like that its more...evil" said Ginny "like a evil force darker than Voldemort"

"I see" said Dumbledore, his eyes clearly going more worried."What about you Miss Granger?"

Hermione frowned at the question then look at lupin quickly and back again "Well, I've never had this sort of thing happen to me so it's quite odd for me, but I can help wondering because I'm one of Harry's closest friends, and the brains to the trio, so they be using me as an target" she finished, her eyes going a bit watery.

Dumbledore and mostly everyone who knew her, that she was senstive soul as all girls are, but it was never a bad thing in the end of most stories and beacuse of her brave heart.

Dumbledore offered them to sit at a table that had just appeared from nowhere, and they sat opposite the order and teachers what was little bit intimadating.

"where have you been over the summer" said dumbledore "apart from grimmauld place"

"At home with my parents" hermione answered.

"Do you think deaths eater's have actess to your house or any other means?" he continued.

"I hope not, but..." she trailed off at that point thinking to her summer, for one she was mainly alone for the summer because both of her parents worked and they didn't come home till after 8pm as they started work at 6am. But there was that time when she had been in town and walking home after her friends Natasha and Alex had gone home, she was walking by the old park way and remembered seeing something out the corner of her eye then everything went all dark and cold, so then she ran home.

Dumbledore was in her mind and saw what she had seen.

"Interesting, and that was the same day as Harry had gotten attacked but the demetors" said lupin, in a knowledgeful tone.

There was silence for a few a minutes and is was broken by hermione.

"Could Voldemort track me?" said hermione, her eyes going red and watery once more.

"They could or they couldn't no one knows what else the dark ide is planing" Dumbledore said.

_Silence fell once more of the castle, as the shadows moved slightly._


	5. Authors Note!

**Author's Note!**

**I know ive just started this story, but ive started writing the next Time Warp Trio story. plus my head is to full and got three stories lol so less pressure, Im gonna to the next time warp trio cos ive done a few chapters already. and ill continue doing this after/ during (if i get bored of writing this TWT and maybe writing write a bit more to this one)**

**I will continue, but after my head is cleared up :D**

**HHS9412**

**X-x-X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

There was silence for a few a minutes and it was broken by hermione.

"Could Voldemort track me?" said hermione, her eyes going red and watery once more.

"They could or they couldn't no one knows what else the dark side is planing" Dumbledore said.

Silence fell once more of the castle, as the shadows moved slightly.

* * *

**IN MALFOY MANOR**

"I'm growing more and more annoyed with you, your error will be unnoted but this is your last chance! GO SNAPE!" said the cold voice of Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord" Snape got up from his feet and walked out of the room.

"Bring in our guest" said Voldemort, looking at his wand with interest.

The dark doors opened to see a ghostly figure walking in silents across the floor and went to his knee's infront of Voldemort.

"Will she be ready in time?" commanded Voldemort.

The ghostly figure nodded.

Voldemort continued "Good, when can we capture her?" He rasied his hand so the figure could stand.

"When she has been converted" said ghostly figure standing up.

Voldemort nodded his approval. "Go now and get her"

**MEANWHILE AT THE GRYFFINDOR**

Hermionw was staring into space, at the wall of the common room out of boredom.

"Hey" said the voice of Ginny "You ok?"

"Feeling ill, like theres something bad going to happen." said Hermione looking at Ginny.

Ginny nodded out of the window then said "I'm going to get some stuff, be back soon"

After Ginny left Hermione tried to do something but then was soon bored, but a dark shadow moved slowly towards her, it's hand out-stretched at her and grabed the back of her neck, making her mouth go into to air and poured at tar-like liquid into it so her body went all limp and pale as death . . .

* * *

**DU DU DUUUUUUUN!**

**oooooo what happens next!**


	7. another authors note

Right I'm getting sick of some of the reviews. I will explain I have dyslexia, I'm trying my best on my stories so could you please don't not judge me on my stories.

HHS9412


End file.
